


Match Made in Brooklyn

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Saphael + firsts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Date, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Raphael wasn't a fan of blind dating or dating period.He was content with his life, he had his family, his best friend and his job, he thought that was more than enough but they thought otherwise.The boy, Simon, he was a friend of Magnus' boyfriend’s sister’s girlfriend, it could have been simpler but Alec refused to say Clary was his friend too.It was on a chilly October afternoon when Raphael found himself walking down a Brooklyn street lined with small stores and boutiques, several family owned restaurants and bakeries. His destination was a small cafe called biscuits.Raphael could smell the spend of freshly baked cakes, and hints of overly sweetened coffee. Raphael was a greeted by wide grin that was quickly replaced by a frown when he pulled out the chair in front of Simon Lewis.





	Match Made in Brooklyn

Raphael wasn't a fan of blind dating or dating period.

He was content with his life, he had his family, his best friend, and his job, he thought that was more than enough but they thought otherwise. 

The boy, Simon, he was a friend of Magnus' boyfriend’s sister’s girlfriend, it could have been simpler but Alec refused to say Clary was his friend too.

It was on a chilly October afternoon when Raphael found himself walking down a Brooklyn street lined with small stores and boutiques, several family-owned restaurants and bakeries. His destination was a small cafe called biscuits. 

Raphael could smell the spend of freshly baked cakes and hints of overly sweetened coffee. Raphael was a greeted by a wide grin that was quickly replaced by a frown when he pulled out the chair in front of Simon Lewis. 

"I should have worn something nicer, I thought it was just coffee" Simon was wearing a shirt and skinny jeans opposed to Raphael’s more formal suit, though the look suited him very well.

"I'd prefer you dress however you're comfortable" Raphael spoke softly and Simon's smile slowly returned "I'm Raphael Santiago" he added and extended his hand. 

"Lewis, Simon Lewis" Simon said and shook Raphael's hand. "Two first names" Simon shrugged and grinned as he did before. Raphael couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

Raphael studied Simon's many expressions as they slip into an easy conversation, chatting about their friends and how their day went. Raphael noticed that Simon's eyes crinkled when he laughed, and he laughed a lot, he easily led the conversation, even though many of the topics led to rather embarrassing stories on Simon's side. Simon seemed as someone Raphael could listen to for hours; he was humorous and a slightly nerdy but very endearing. 

They were momentarily interrupted when Simon got up to get them drinks "let me guess coffee, black with little bit of sugar?" He asked Raphael.

"Oh no" Raphael frowns "something very sweet" he smirked at Simon's confusion.

"That's surprising" Simon blushed. 

"It'll take more than one date for you to figure me out" Raphael didn't know if that was open invite to do this again, but if Simon did want to see him again, he wasn't going to oppose it. 

Raphael looked down at his phone to find a text from Magnus. 

M: do I need to rescue you? Raphael fondly rolled his eyes a typed a response.

R: No, this is going really well. Tell Alec I said thanks. 

Raphael quickly turned his phone off and placed in face down on the table as Simon returned. 

"You like your coffee black?" Raphael smirked, surprised at the turn of events. Simon had seemed like the type of guy to breathe, eat and sleep in sugar but apparently not.

“I’ll take more than one date for you to figure me out, Raph” Simon grinned and Raphael held onto two things, Simon does want a second date and the nickname, which he normally found annoying sounded right, sounded like it was meant to be side by Simon and only Simon.

Raphael took a sip of his latte “oh, this is amazing” he sighed happily and looked up to see Simon staring at him “what?” he asked shyly. Raphael Santiago, does not get shy, ever, yet here he was smiling shyly behind his cup as Simon’s eyes lingered on his face.

“Nothing, it’s just you’re really, like insanely gorgeous” Simon said before stuffing a fork full of chocolate cake into his mouth, his cheeks turned a light shade of red. 

Raphael looked away from Simon to his coffee, giving himself enough time to school his expression.

He looked up and Simon with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, the moment he opened his mouth in was stuffed with a mini cupcake.

“You should try them, they are delicious” Simon commented and fidgeted with his fingers. 

Raphael amusingly ate the cupcake. He hesitantly took Simon’s hand in his own on the table top “Simon, it’s okay, I think you’re like insanely gorgeous too”

Raphael felt triumphant when he heard Simon’s laughter, it made his heart beat a little faster and he thinks that it would be okay if that’s the only sound he heard for the rest of his life. 

Talking to Simon came as easily as breathing, they were as different as anyone could be. Raphael had a stable job as a hotel manager and Simon work part time in an accounting firm and had a band. Raphael preferred classic literature whereas Simon read comics, but their differences inviting. 

Their conversation went on for hours, they talked about their friends and family, their jobs and hobbies, until the sun went down and timid waitress came over to their table.

“Sorry” She apologized as she gathered their coffee cups “we’re closing soon” 

Simon took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it with a grimace. Raphael felt his heart drop, had Simon regret spending time with him? His mind swirled with a whirlwind of doubts. 

“We should go” Raphael said softly and pushed out his chair to get up when Simon caught his hand.

“It’s still early, would you like to go for a walk?”

__

Raphael rubbed his hands together to get them warmer. The night air had gotten colder than he expected but he would never want to be anywhere else.

They walked in a comfortable silence as they took in the lights of the city from the Brooklyn bridge.

“Here” Simon said and took Raphael’s hands in his own as they waited for a cab “let me keep them warm for you”

Raphael blushed and stepped closer to Simon, standing inches away from his chest.

“You’re so warm” Raphael muttered.

“And you’re so cold” Simon responded and pulled Raphael against his body, resting his chin on top of Raphael’s head.

 

__

Raphael felt giddy on happiness as he laid down on his bed when he got home. He could still feel Simon’s arms from his body and warm breath against his skin.

He felt his phone vibrate and expected a text from Magnus but got one from Simon instead.

S: My band is playing a gig tomorrow night, come see me?

R: sure, I’d love to.

S: Good, cuz I miss you already.


End file.
